Adriana Llehctim
This character was created by the user IceBite. "For the second time I'm not interested!"-Adriana to Sanders after the rescue. "Try this on for size!"-Adriana about to blast a Shadow Team Member with a telekinetic blast. Adriana is IceBite's long-lost older sister. History Pre-Hellcat Squadran Adriana Llehctim was the daughter and oldest child of Vladmir Llehctim and Elizabeth Ilene. When she was only 3 years old, her parents sent her to live with relatives in Utah. However, when her parents were killed the Covenant came after the relatives in Utah. She ran off before the Covenant attacked. She was told that her younger brother was killed in the attack. Some time later, she found herself with a small family in South Dakota. During her time there, she dicovered, learned about, and practiced with her Psychic Powers. However, when she was 13, the Brotherhood of NOD took that state and gave it to the Covenant Loyalists as a peace offering to the meglomaniacal religious alliance for use as a base. She ran away when the Covenant came after the family she stayed with for 10 years. She lived in the wilderness for a year until she found a group of fellow teenagers. The group formed the South Dakota Resistance, a group of sabotaguers and guerilla tactic specialists bent on removing the Covenant and NOD from South Dakota. On the organization's final official mission, she met a pair of soldiers: a US Marine and a Mercenanry Pilot.. She later found out that the mercenary was someone she was told was dead: her brother Leinad Llehctim, now a master at combat. Afterwards, with the help of the Us, UNSC, and GDI, the SDR drove out the forces of NOD and the Covenant, so the organization dissolved. Later, Adriana, Leinad (now called IceBite), and the marine, Derek Sanders, along with a Gallade named Fast Saber, would form the organization Hellcat Squadran. Treklan War For most of the war she spent her time investigating battle sites as well as searching computers and minds for information on who was the strongest branch in the triple alliance. After Sanders went rouge she and May tracked him to Spain. when her brother contacted them on Sanders loctaion she and May split up. while may aided Sanders directly she stalled GDI's offensive. After the war ended she met up with John in hopes of pumping him for information on Derek while returning to Egypt. The two were delayed by a Blackwater picket around Egypt. Over the next few days the two fell in love after fighting for most of the time. The relationship is a well kept secret of theirs, only IceBite noticing (and trying not to). Shadow War Adriana saw much service in the Shadow War. She was a part of a 2-person escort for IceBite on the mission he was looking for Tartorus's Transformagen. Battle of Sigma Orantus During Hellcat Squadran's First Battle with the Galactic Empire, the part of the HCS Defiant Adiana was on was destroyed, Adiana being listed as MIA. However, she was rescued by the Rebel Alliance before she could suffocate. She is currently on board the Rebel Alliance ship being treated. Abilities She is capable of using telekinetic powers. Here strongest power is emotional residue tracking. She used it to follow Sanders to Spain. Other powers include the ability to read the surface of a persons mind, or their more recent thoughts. However, she can also, with her staff, produce battering rams of telekinetic energy, as well as damaging shock waves. Stats Relationships with other members IceBite Adriana is happy to have finally found her long-thought-dead brother. Her only problem is that she has to take orders from her YOUNGER brother. May Adriana and May had become fast friends. Tomcat Tomcat made a pass at her only to be rebuffed. After learning of her abilities he tends to stay as far away as he can and was seen fashioning himself a metal hat. Eventually, however, Tomcat protected Adriana from a marauding Jiralhanae, making Adriana thankful to him for saving her; however she rubuffed his second advance. She senses the anguish he has caused by the "Sarah Harper incedent" and, like IceBite, is suspicious of the Sarah Harper that returned with Derek. John Powers The two have been secretly seening each other for sometime after John gave her lift to Egypt when the Treklan ended in search of proof to discredit Sarah Sanders's identity the two hit it off when the trip was elongated by a Blackwater picket. The had experiences, that should be left unsaid, and did it with the use of her mental abilities in order to heighten the experience.